


Adrenaline

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I just found this and it made me emo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: What could've happened at Roses party.-I honestly don't know





	

Lukas didn't know what had happened, well, he knows some of it. He knows he was leaning against the railing of Roses front porch, talking to some dudes he didn't really care about when people started whispering. It wasn't whispering it was more of it sounded like whispering over the blaring music, and god, Lukas didn't know why he could remember people talking but not what they're saying. But what they were saying wasn't important.

The whispers started to spread up the lawn and towards the house but no one was really paying attention, no one he was around anyway. (He wished he would've payed attention, he would do anything to be able to turn back time and listen.)

Lukas had tried his hardest to ignore the words swimming around him. Fag. Queer. Freak. Because he knew who they were talking about, everyone did without having to look, but Lukas prayed it wasn't because he just couldn't do that right now. He ran his fingers through his hair, lifting the red solo cup to his lips and chugging. He definitely couldn't deal with Philip right now. 

But that didn't stop him.

Lukas flinched when he heard the boy calling his name behind him.   
He was talking to someone. Rose. He was talking to Rose he had to be insane to be talking to Rose. 

Lukas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He'll go away. He isn't stupid. 

Again, it didn't stop him.

Lukas heard Philip call his name again as he slowly turned around. God, the sight was horrible. It looked like Philip was crying and he'd drank most of the bottle he was holding. Lukas couldn't tell what it was and he wasn't sure if he was happy about it or worried. 

Philip took a step forward, smiling a bit. "Lukas.." He slurred, reaching out to touch him. 

Lukas pushed back his thoughts of guilt and shoved Philip away causing the smaller boy to hit the railing. "Back off, freak."

It didn't stop Philip.

As Lukas walked past Philip to get Rose and take her inside, Philip grabbed his arm.

"Lukas.." Philip closed his eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry." 

Lukas shook his head, pulling his arm away from Philips grasp. "Baby, let's go inside." 

Rose nodded, pushing her front door open, stopping when Lukas wasn't behind her. She peeked out the door, gasping. 

Lukas slammed Philip against the railing. "Get the hell out of here."

Philip dropped his bottle, putting his hands on Lukas' arms. "Do you hate me?" 

Lukas' jaw tensed. He never could hate Philip but he needed him to leave. Lukas nodded, pushing Philip down the front steps.

Philip stumbled down, turning around, walking towards Lukas. "I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I love you." 

Normally, if the boy you'd been dating told you he loved you, you'd be happy. No, not Lukas. He shoved Philip on the ground, ignoring everyone calling out names to Philip. Fag. Queer. Freak. 

Lukas shook his head, staring down at the boy he was on top of. Philip had wide eyes like he always did when Lukas was on top of him. This time they weren't full of anticipation and excitement. They were full of fear and Lukas hated it. He hated Philip for making him act this way. He hated Philip for trying to kiss him. He hated Philip for being right. He hated Philip for taking all the mean things Lukas has done and coming back. He hates everything about him.

~

Lukas had no idea when it started but all he remembers is being pulled off of Philip by a few guys he didn't even know the names of. He stayed sitting on the ground, hands behind his back propping him up, and his chest heaving.

The world was seemingly quiet. He couldn't hear what people were saying but he saw their mouths moving. Everything was slowed down.

What was happening?

People started to back up from the crowd they had formed and each person that looked at him gave him a look of disgust. 

What did he do? 

Lukas blinked a few times, standing up, walking towards the body everyone was around.

Oh god.

Philip laid there, hands at his sides, head turned to the right. His face was bloody and beaten. His lip was split and his nose looked like it was broken. His eyes were closed and no one could really tell if he was moving.

It felt like everything was happening all too fast. Suddenly there was loud music and people yelling and people whispering but none would even get near Lukas.

"Is he breathing!?" One voice yelled from behind Lukas.

"Did Lukas kill the sheriff's kid!?" A girl from across the yard screamed.

One of the boys from the soccer team kneeled down, cupping Philips cheeks. "Hey.. buddy." He stared down at him.

Philip didn't move. Didn't blink. Didn't try to pull away.

Lukas felt sick when he looked down at his hands. Bloody knuckles. God, he did this. All of it. He made Philip look like this. Split his pretty lips and slam his fist into his hard jaw. 

"Guys, call 911." Another boy yelled, walking up towards the boy over Philip.

"We can't call 911 with Lukas here. They'll all know he did it!" Another one yelled. Rose. That one was Rose.

"He did do it, Rose! He beat this kid til he stopped moving!"

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing!" 

How could Rose be defending him? They were right. He did this. 

"I wouldn't have! I would've known when to stop! He was crying and pushing and Lukas never quit!" He turned, staring at Lukas. "Your boyfriend is some freak!" 

Lukas closed his eyes, focusing on standing up straight. This can't be happening. He isn't a freak and he couldn't have hit Philip that long and that hard. It's impossible. 

"Let me.." Lukas mumbled, stumbling towards Philip. 

"Hell no, man." A boy shook his head, shoving Lukas back. "You've done enough."

And yeah, Lukas had.


End file.
